Known electron beam write/read apparatus having at least a single deflector stage generally require that the deflection amplifiers be mounted in a separate housing removed from the evacuated housing for the charged particle beam apparatus. The remote location for the housing of the deflection amplifiers then require that transmission line conductors for the high frequency, high voltage deflection potential be interconnected between the remote housing of the deflection amplifier and the evacuated housing in which the charged particle beam apparatus is mounted. In addition, presently known vacuum housing electrical connection feed-thrus do not permit transmission line-type connection through the vacuum housing directly to the electron beam apparatus mounting column. Thus, presently known circuit connector vacuum feed-thrus from the high voltage deflection amplifier output to the high voltage electron-optical column deflector are not properly impedance matched and therefore result in poor circuit performance. The present invention was devised in order to overcome these problems.